


Dear diary

by AngleJoyce



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne? - Freeform, Diary/Journal, Oneshot, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Dear diary

_“Dear diary…_

_I’m in love._

_Every time I see her on my cameras I can’t breathe, just stare, because she’s breathtakingly gorgeous._

_Her fiery red hair, so shiny, it shimmers whenever light falls on it, just like her blue scales, which have taken so many hits and slashes, but are yet so smooth and glimmering. Her eye is yellow like the most freshest buttercup, with a cat’s alike slit in the middle of it as her pupil. And whenever she shows her teeth in a grin I can’t help this feeling in my belly and the rest of my body - especially between my legs, by just imagining how they would feel like in my skin._

_She’s so perfect. I wish we would meet for real, one day._

_Though, not that that would make any difference. I mean, why would someone as amazing as her want to be friends with a nothing like me?”_


End file.
